


Tainted Irony // Twisted Truth

by kichiii



Series: sbi fics! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, no romantic relationships, sbi, shippers dni get out of here, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichiii/pseuds/kichiii
Summary: ---'It's nice, having a family and being cared for' Techno pondered, wondering how He got into this situation where Tommy and Wilbur were smushed beside Him, waiting for the next smore to be available.---Or. Techno is a fool and accidentally makes a deal with a (god? deity? what should He say in these situations?) and realizes that He wants to stay and be at home instead of in the woods - doing whatever it was to survive.---This is a start to the AU i'm writing. There's also a ref in here to my prior fic, which is chill.---
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sbi fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Tainted Irony // Twisted Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Heads up, this fic deals with possible character death, candles, gods/deity's, some angst, and yeah! I hope I've covered everything, so I hope you enjoy the story!

He was crying.

Everything hurt.

He was coughing up blood, the only thing steady in his life right now. His vision, on the other hand, was not. His skull was pounding, sight fading in and out of consciousness for minutes at a time; not knowing where He was anymore. 

God, how did He even get here in the first place?

He only remembered a duel, and getting stabbed. Oh, and His crown falling off. Not quite fun for Him.

He glanced over to His crown, trying to remember small details of what just happened. He could see the blurry outline of gold, and one of the red, candy-esque jewels being cracked.

 _‘Oh, that's what happened.’_ Techno thought with a bitter taste in His mouth; His gaze soured at the taste of blood.

He slowly moved from His back, to His left side to spit out blood on the cold, marble floor. Maybe that's why He had such a headache? Or, It could be from slamming His head into the floor. Personally, He would take the latter one out of those two options.

Looking down, Techno began to see His chest. The damp creme color of His dress shirt was fading to red, a crimson, dark color. It reminded Him of a candy, or, more preferably, of His cape. Red was always a distinct color to Him, catching His attention with every glance of it. It was pretty. Very, very pretty.

He was getting distracted. _What was He supposed to do?_

He fell back to the floor, blood now seeping through his clothes onto the cold, cold marble.

Was it getting colder in this arena? He'd never know.

He was just staring into the sky, the blue sharing a striking resemblance to the sea. Wilbur would love the sky right now.

Speaking of Wilbur, where was He? He didn't know. He was also panicking about that. He. did. not. know. He could honestly not remember anything at all. He had most likely forgetting to tell anyone that He had to go to that stupid duel. With a huff, He started to get moving. First, He needed to grab his sword, which, come to think of it, he did not know where it was right now. Possibly scattered to the other side of the gate?

With a quick scan of His surroundings, He found His sword.

He blindly grabbed at that location near where He thought it was. The sharp sky blue color heavily contrasted with the red and white, so He figured He could grab it on the first try. He was sorely wrong - with His first grab, He accidentally grabbed at the blade, slicing his palm.

With a withdrawn hiss, Techno brought His hand back to his body, feeling blood slowly drip out of His hand. He reluctantly tried again, this time, meeting the cool metal with His hand.

He groans, and Techno starts to drag His body across the marble floor, arms aching as He moves himself. His breathing gets faster and more shallow as pain strikes up His ribcage. Blood has been smeared on the floor, leaving a metallic smelling mess of red.

He’s made it halfway to the entrance, stopping for a minute to rest. It still wasn't easy. Breathing had become harder, Which was semi-alarming, but, He was more worried about blood loss than His lungs. 

He eventually decided to lay there for the time being, too exhausted to exert energy in moving.

A few mere moments had turned into hours, Techno lying there, generally staying put. He was close to blacking out, But something else happened, which He had to devote His attention to - A dark figure was on the far end of the arena, slowly approaching Him. The figure (He assumed to be Wilbur, even though He knew that He wouldn’t take this long) continued to slowly approach, until they hit His feet.

After a brief moment, Techno finally spoke. 

“..Wil?”

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s not my name.” The figure then chuckled, tail slowly swishing while watching, waiting for Techno to open his eyes.

When He did, His view opened up to a dark figure in a suit, with red accents. The outfit seemed nice, a solid shade of red, looking crisp in the setting sun. _‘The orange glow gives a nice lighting feature’_ , Techno thought.

“Wh.. huh? Who are you? _Please_ don’t tell me you’re here to kill me.” Techno grumbled, starting to slowly rise now that he had company around.

“That would be fun to do,” They sighed, pausing a moment before speaking again. “But for real, I’m not, actually. I’m here to do the opposite. The thing is, you’ve been bleeding out for a while, huh? So I’m assuming that you’re loopy and just chalking this interaction up to it maybe being an illusion?”

Techno sluggishly shook his head yes, before deciding to lay back down and shut his eyes.

“Okay, well then. I can work with this - just don’t go and complain about the exhaustion to me later, kay?” The figure then morphed into something else - something Techno Himself couldn’t quite place.

The next few moments felt like a blur - the edges of the world morphing into black and reds. 

\---

The next thing He registered was waking up in front of the small, secluded cottage in the woods. Techno noticed the small movement from the left-side window, near the kitchen. It was a figure slowly shuffling papers, until they noticed Him and dropped them on what looked to be the table. He could sense other movement inside of the house - but couldn't quite place it anywhere. 

_‘Could they have guests?’_ Techno thought, Before His thoughts could be derailed by the sound of the front door slamming open, the force visibly cracking some sections of the door. This revealed Phil and Wilbur, both looking like they’d seen a ghost.

Before Phil was able to run over, Techno felt across his waist. _‘Weird, there’s no wound or anything. huh.’_

Phil stalled for a minute, mentioning for Wilbur to stay put. Phil scanned the surroundings, and then rushed over, wings slightly folding, and held Techno by His shoulders and started to talk to Techno.

“How did you get here? You were gone for _days_ ,” Phil stated, before looking Techno over and continuing with “We care about you, Techno. You know at least to tell one of us where you are, right?” Phil chided gently. “ _We were worried_.”

“I don't know how I got here?”, Techno responds, wincing and clutching His head with His free hand after he felt a sharp pain over His jaw, coursing across His face and stopping at one of the scars on it. “I’m sorry for not telling you where I was going.” He bitterly finished, scowl apparent on His face.

“It’s fine, for the time being. You know that we’re going to have an actual talk about this later when you seem better, right?”, Phil spoke, eyes downcast.

“Ok,” came Techno’s somewhat hushed answer, before staggering into the house.

Techno slowly walked to His room, trying to pick up signs of anything that had happened recently. The only things He could pick up would be Tommy’s prop sword laid out on the velvet couch, a contrast between the blue and the green. The home is tidy - due to Phil’s constant reminders to clean. If not for Him, the house would be a mess. The other thing that would be misplaced would be His shield that he made out of cardboard a few years ago, for a contest in school.

 _‘Why do they still have that anyway?’_ Techno thought, head cocked to the side slightly whilst looking around.

He brushed it off, and opted to head to His room before being bombarded with questions from Tommy. Techno’s glad that He’s made new friends at school.

(Techno would not admit it, but He’s taking a liking to Tubbo. He doesn't even know why, The kid is just so charismatic and hopeful that it cancels out Tommy’s overall-sarcastic nature.)

When He arrives, He lights a candle before trying to focus on homework (Something He should have done days prior, but instead went to the duel like an idiot). Time seems fluid in this state, between the homework and listening to music, He doesn't even realize that it’s midnight.

With a huff, He snuffs out the candle, smoke dissipating into the air - a burnt, crisp air coming into the room. Somewhat confused, He cautiously looks around the room. After looking around for a few minutes, He decides that there’s nothing to be worried about, He heads off to bed - mind running on nothing but dreams of fire, wine, and the sea.

\---

He’s confused in the morning. He feels... lighter, for some odd reason. Almost like the exhaustion didn’t settle into His bones and slowly turn them into dust. It’s nice having energy, His tired mind supplies. He gets dressed and promptly leaves the cottage, after reassuring Phil that He would be back and to make sure to check in at lunch, and heads off to do some commission tasks until dusk.

\---

When He arrives back, He’s tired, limping and exhausted. After checking the inside of the house and deducing that no one is inside, He notices that everyone is in the backyard, Huddled around the fire pit - roasting smores and seeing ‘who can keep theirs not on fire’ for the longest amount of time. He stalks over, watching cautiously to see an opening, one where this plan would not fail. He notices Phil slowly looking over at Him, and then looks away. 

He pounces, Draping Himself over Tommy - who immediately objects, yelling about how “TECHNO YOU SMELL GET OFF OF ME” and tries to push Techno off of Him - while acknowledging Tubbo is there, and briefly says ‘hi’ to Him. Techno stays like this for a minute, taking everything in and is overall content with being here - as a family, His mind supplies - instead of venturing in the woods, trying to find His hideout for the seventeenth time.

It’s nice. Everything’s nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since september, and now just finished it. I hope to write faster sometime soon lol.
> 
> This is the start to my AU that I'm planning on writing!! I will try to explain stuff soon on twitter.
> 
> My insta is @salinesol_  
> My twitter is @lapisdei_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my fic! :) (I will try to do art corresponding to these fics in the future, if i have the time lmao)


End file.
